


Blinking Out

by BiCaptain



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I've been writing this forever and just wanted to finish it so my bad for mistakes, Nothing but angst, Seriously this pairing is nothing but old hurts never being fixed, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiCaptain/pseuds/BiCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those nights made her feel right in a way she hadn't for so long, until the stars started blinking out permanently. After that, the inky blackness of space became a source of unending guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinking Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to write a Battleborn fic for a LONG time, but for some reason this fic was hard to finish???  
> Un-Betaed, like my other stuff, so apologies for mistakes. I just REALLY needed to get a Galilea/Ambra angst fic out there. This ship is all angst and I love it.

Galilea put herself through a self-imposed exile for over five hundred years. She indulged in nothing but her deep seated fury and pain. She forced herself to feel nothing but righteous rage for so many centuries, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but continue gazing at the stars.

The night sky always made her feel contentment, a kind that melted through the cracks of her wrath and stayed unmoving within her. At night, she would lay down in some new spot on Bliss and gaze at the night sky, untouched by the lights and industrialization on the rest of the moon. The stars would blink in and out of existence, and sometimes shared the night with the greens and purples of auroras. Those nights made her feel right in a way she hadn't for so long, until the stars started blinking out permanently. After that, the inky blackness of space became a source of unending guilt.

She failed Helicia, wasn't able to stop the Varelsi before her world became forever trapped in darkness, before she was corrupted into the demon she was today.

Galilea tightened her grip on her arm. She was in the lounge aboard Nova – Nova's ship? Was she the entire ship or did she pilot it? - watching the night sky out of the observation window. The blackness was so absolute, so consuming. It felt like they weren't moving, just stuck forever in one spot in the universe. It made Galilea feel anxiousness crawl through her, but she could also feel a familiar anger follow behind. The sky used to be so beautiful, so full of light and wonder. She will kill every Jennerit and Varelsi for destroying the one thing she took solace in. She will kill Rendain for ruining the few comforts she was ever allowed in life.

She heard the swish of the metal door opening behind her, and Galilea immediately grabbed her sword and jumped up to face the intruder. She found herself staring right at Ambra, and felt an intense embarrassment, but, as her emotions are wont to do regarding Ambra, switched swiftly to anger.

Galilea scoffed at her and dropped heavily onto the couch, sprawling out and dropping her sword next to her on the couch, hoping Ambra becomes upset at the sloppiness.

“Leave, I have nothing to say to you,” Galilea mumbled, staring resolutely out at the darkness.

She heard Ambra scoff in disbelief. “I didn't come to talk to you. I didn't even know you were here.”

“That's wonderful, now leave.”

“As if I would let myself be ordered around by _you_. And besides,” Ambra said, coming to lean against the wall opposite of the couch Galilea claimed, “it's not as if you own anything on this ship. I can go where I please.”

“And why, exactly, does _here_  have to be one of those places?” Galilea snapped, already at the end of her patience with Ambra.

“You know _exactly_  why, do not even pretend to have forgotten,” Ambra bit back, and memories Galilea beat down to the back of her mind clawed their way to the front. Memories of Ambra visiting her after hours of training, in the inky darkness of night. Memories of Galilea sprawled on her bed, gazing up at the stars spattered sparingly across the sky. Memories of another body, Ambra's body, beside her, huddled against her, so immeasurably _warm_ , gazing at the sky. Of fingers, long and pale and _warm_ , caressing her skin, of lips-

Galilea harshly bit the side of her tongue. It took _years_  to shut those memories away. She wouldn't let them win. She wouldn't let _Ambra_  win. Her body may have been destroyed, but she refused to let _anyone_  corrupt her mind.

She looked across the room. Ambra was leaning against the wall still. Her arms were crossed in front of her, hands clutching her biceps. Her lips were drawn into a frown, her eyebrows angled down, and her eyes narrowed at the blackness through the window. She stared at the sky as if it had disappointed her somehow, but when _didn't_  Ambra look that way?

“I am surprised, Galilea,” Ambra began, her voice piercing the silence like a needle through skin, “that you still take comfort in looking at the night sky. It always struck me as odd, even more so now that there's barely anything left to gaze at.”

Galilea narrowed her gaze into a cold glare. “You find it odd, yet here you are.”

Ambra laughed, as loud and wild as ever, laced heavily with condescension that made Galilea's teeth grind against each other. She turned her gaze from the sky to Galilea, looking down at her. “Unlike many beings in this universe, I do not possess the same childish wonder of the stars that all species seem to be _born_  with.” She summoned a small ball of flame, a smirk on her lips. “I command the stars. There is nothing for me to wonder about.”

Ambra crushed the flame in her hand and returned her stare to space. “I look out at the sky not as a reminder for the wonder that died with the stars. I stare out at the sky as a reminder to burn Rendain slowly over an open flame. I will start with his feet. I will burn them until they disintegrate to ash, and then work my way up, slowly and surely.”

Ambra interrupted herself with a low cackle that unsettled Galilea. “I gave him immortality,” she whispered, conjuring a sphere of flame in her hand and staring into it, “and I will enjoy taking it away in the slowest way possible.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Galilea blurted out, unable to listen anymore.

“What's wrong with _me_?” she squawked. The ball of flame extinguished and she smacked her hand against her chest.

Galilea pushed herself off of the couch and started to pace the room. “Have you _always_  been like this? So sadistic and beyond cruel, so thirsty for blood in the sickest way possible?”

Ambra's mouth fell open at Galilea's words. She planted her hands on her hips and cocked one of them. Galilea has seen that stance before, the stance she used when she was reaching the very edge of her patience and calm. She hasn't seen it in centuries, and it was enough to make Galilea stop her pacing.

“Lothar Rendain betrayed the very people and factions he had fought alongside for _centuries_ ,” Ambra started, speaking through clenched teeth, “and is helping to extinguish every single star in the universe.”

She also started pacing the room, hands still on her hips and teeth still clenched. “Even if we do win and save Solus, we lost almost all of the habitable planets because of him. We will never reach the same strength we were before this mess, and will be forced to put in population controlling laws and practices for the rest of our lives.” She stopped in front of Galilea, who had since become still when Ambra started pacing.

“He has significantly soured our futures and the futures of those yet to be.” She flashed her eyes bright orange, her pupils and irises becoming engulfed in flames. “For that, he must burn in the slowest. Way. _Possible_. The fact that you somehow believe I am the _villain_ for believing so is more than beyond offensive.”

Ambra stopped suddenly in front of Galilea, inches from her, and leaned close into her face. Her eyes were still engulfed in the bright orange light. Galilea hated that it made her mouth go dry. “And do not,” Ambra growled through clenched teeth, “even think for a _second_  that you don't want to do the same.”

Galilea suddenly found herself pulled forward, a hair's breadth away from Ambra. She could feel Ambra's fist clenched in her tank top, familiar but no longer warm and inviting. It _burned_ , and, looking into her still flaming eyes, Galilea felt that she would turn to ash.

“ _Do not think you are above me_ ,” Ambra hissed with pure venom. “Not after everything we've done. Not after everything we've endured.”

A shiver ran through Galilea's body before she could even _think_  of stopping it. The fist in her shirt, her eyes, her _lips_. They brought back so many nights Galilea forced herself to try to forget. She caught Ambra's eyes peek down to her lips, the orange in her eyes slowly diminishing, and Galilea knew she wasn't alone in those memories.

“Um...”

They whipped their heads towards the door and found Alani standing in the doorway, an expression of surprise and embarrassment present on her face. Her face was starting to become purple from embarrassment, and she stared at the ground, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

“We, uh… we planned a movie night to-together, and you weren't in your room so I, uh, I've been trying to… find you...” Alani choked out, voice barely above a murmur.

Galilea found herself suddenly bereft of heat, and before she knew it Ambra had sped across the room and was in Alani's face.

“I understand that you're a _child_ , but even the most _savage_  of children are taught HOW TO KNOCK!!” Ambra shrieked. Alani jumped before glaring at Ambra and Galilea winced at the loud volume so late at night.

Her shriek shook Galilea into action, and she stomped her way in between Ambra and Alani, straightening her back and glaring at Ambra. Ambra simply glared back, arms crossing her chest and hip cocking out.

“Give her a break, she didn't know we were in here,” Galilea bit out.

“To be fair, I did knock, lots of times, but no one answered so.” Alani bit out, poking her head out from the side of Galilea's arm to glare more at Ambra.

Ambra continued glaring at Galilea, her eyes starting to turn orange again. After minutes of tense silence, she clucked her tongue and ripped her gaze away, meandering over to the windows.

“Have fun watching your film,” she said monotonously, waving a lazy and dismissive hand over her shoulder. Galilea stared at Ambra's form leaning against the window. Her arms were crossed and she leaned sideways on the reinforced glass, forehead resting against the window as she stared pensively outside. Galilea was frozen in place.

She heard a quiet and tired sigh behind her and looked down at Alani. She was clutching at her own elbows, her body slouched in resignation. “Go talk to her,” she murmured, staring tired eyes up at Galilea. “You really want to. I can tell.”

Galilea clenched her fists and stared at Ambra. Seeing Ambra vulnerable for the first time since they reunited reawakened the memories within her. Her warmth, her laugh, her soft touches, her lips all over her, her body burning against hers –

But they were memories, memories of different people, at a time too far away to ever reach again.

Galilea turned on her heel, gently grabbing Alani's arm, and walked out of the room, the hiss of the door behind her deafening in her ears.


End file.
